


Just one of us

by Lighthouse_on_the_sea



Series: Once and future husbands [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthouse_on_the_sea/pseuds/Lighthouse_on_the_sea
Summary: Merlin fails an exam at the university, Arthur tries to console him.Ah, and only one of them is gay ... or maybe not.A story written in a moment, as you can well understand, in which my heart was divided between Merlin and Glee.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Once and future husbands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502189
Kudos: 36





	Just one of us

"Merlin, you can't keep drowning in self-pity" said Arthur appearing appearing in the center of the small living room of Merlin's apartment.

A sob rises from the pile of blankets that only allowed to see the light of the computer, the used tissues and bags of half-empty sweets "You don't understand! That was the most important exam of the year, and I failed miserably... My career is ruined, my life is ruined! What can I do now?"

"For haven sake Merlin, you have only failed an exam, it’s not the end of the word!

Get up, we are going out, I can’t stand to see you under that blanklet for a minute more!".

Merlin let himself slip out of his "nest", until he sat on the floor "God Merlin, you look terrible!

Not to mention your smell, go take a shower. Now!" shouted Arthur, lifting him and pushing him towards the bathroom.

* * *

20 minutes later, a clean Merlin came out of the bathroom with a towel tied to his waist and his raven hair still wet and tousled.

Arthur found himself staring, enchanted by the physical form of his friend, to whom he had never paid much attention.

"Wow mate! You should stop hiding your body under giant hoodies! Do you know how many girls would fall at your feet?" Arthur said continuing to caress the other’sbiceps and abdominals with his gaze.

"Not my thing" Merlin replied entering his room "Right, right, only Warblers for little Merlin" Arthur joked "You have to stop watching Glee, Arthur" Merlin replied, rolling his eyes

"It’s not my fault! Gwen is obsessed with it and then that Blaine is quite hot ".

A coarse laugh rose from Merlin's room "You know mate, sometimes I'm very much doubt your heterosexuality" Merlin said appearing in the living room with only his jeans on "Ahahaha would you like that don't you?" Arthur teased Merlin "You don't know how much…" Merlin replied, stepping closer to Arthur for whispering in his ear making him blush.

"Are we going to get an ice cream?" proposed Arthur to break the embarrassment, receiving a verse of approval from Merlin, who wore the blue shirt in his hand and grabbed his inevitable red scarf before leaving the house.

* * *

Arriving at “Camelot ice-cream shop“, run by Gwain and Prcifal, they sat at their usual table near the window and waited for someone to take their order.

"What can I bring you?" asked a boy with curly and raven hair that fell gracefully on his forehead "For me a vanillamilk shake" said Arthur, remaining focused on the menu.

Merlin looked up, remaining enchanted by the waiter's appearance "For me, Darren" he said, averting his eyes from the honey-colored ones of the other to read the name tag "The biggest ice cream you have, I have to drown a sorrow"

"Mmm ... problems with your girlfriend?" asked the curly-haired man

"No, girls are not my type" Merlin replied biting his lower lip

"Good to know" replied Darren, with a breathtaking smile and a wink, and then he headed for the counter, where Parcifal and Gwain asked him a few questions, occasionally glancing in the direction of the two friends.

Merlin looked away from the waiter only when the latter disappeared behind the counter.

Arthur, on the other hand, finally looked up from the menu, noticing the dazed face of his friend "Hey Merls! You seem to have seen a ghost" he joked "Oh, He was not a ghost ... he was a God descended to earth to improve my catastrophic life. Oh here he comes back, don't make me look bad and not embarrass me".

Darren came to the table and put under Merlin's nose a giant bowl of ice cream, on which stood a delicious little heart drawn in chocolate, Merlin blushed slightly "Here this is for you, and this is the vanilla milkshake," he said holding out the glass to Arthur.

"Anyway... " the waiter started again "… If there are not problems with a girlfriend is it possible that there are problems with a boyfriend?" he asked, nodding his head towards Arthur "No, no, no! He's not my boyfriend! Ahaha me and Arthur !? Hahaha never" Merlin exclaimed turning red "I thought you loved me!" said the Arthur, pretending to be offended, and arousing the laughter of the two owners at the counter.

The waiter let his gaze slip a couple of times between the two, turned to the counter saying "Gwaine, Percival, you're right!" and then move on to serve another table.

Merlin swallowed his ice cream so quickly, that his temples hurt, he paid leaving a tip and left the shop, still red.

"Come on Merls! It was just a joke!"

"I know" Merlin said putting the keys in the lock of his apartment and throwing himself on the sofa.

Seriously, did you like that Denny that much?"

"Darren, Arthur, his name was Darren" Merlin said, pouting.

Arthur leaned on the back of the sofa "You didn't answer me" he blew in his ear

"He wasn't bad ..." Merlin replied.

Arthur dropped onto the couch next to Merlin, leaning forward until he was two centimeters from the other's face "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Was he better than me?" continued Arthur, giving Merlin a kiss on the neck "Nobody is better than you Arthur" replayed Merlin "Glad to know" answered Arthur, devouring Merlin's lips.

* * *

That evening…

"Gwen hurry up! The episode is about to start!" shouted Arthur throwing himself on the sofa "What did you do today, love? I guess you were with Merls all the time. If I didn't know that only one of you like men, I'd be so jealous" said the girl curling up on her boyfriend who stiffened "Yes, only one of us" Arthur replied with a smile, savoring the memory of Merlin's lips pressed against his.

He had to talk to Gwen ... soon, very soon


End file.
